


Dean Needs Cuddles

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story about Dean wanting not sex, but intimacy. So he makes a phone call that completely changes his outlook on life.  </p><p>Dean Winchester is a Bounty Hunter with his brother Sam and doesn't have much personal time. And it can get pretty lonely on the road with no time for a relationship. So Dean gets an idea that if he can't have a real relationship, he'll get a pretend one. Just for one night. But when one night turns into another and then another, how long will it take for Dean to realize that this "pretend relationship" may very well be turning into the real thing?<br/>The following is filled with Cuddles, hugging, kisses, playfulness, fluff and cutesy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Needs Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I suck at summaries so if you opened this work, "four for you". This is the first installment in at LEAST 10 little parts of this story. It's going to time skip like a bitch, and I dunno exactly where this story will take us. But I hope you enjoy the journey with me! The story rating may go up later, but who knows? Oh right, I do, well, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Dean looked at his watch again; it’d only been 3 minutes since the last time he looked. He stood up from the chair in his room and started to pace. He was stupid. This was a stupid idea. Why had he ever thought this would be a good idea? Dean pushed the flimsy motel curtain aside and looked out but so far he hadn’t seen a car pull up. Maybe if he called them back now he could cancel. Maybe, if he-no. No, the whole point of doing this now was because Sam was gone for 3 days on a case. He waited a whole day to be sure he was as far away as he could get and couldn’t come back unexpectedly and find Dean doing….this. If he didn’t do it now, he didn’t know when he’d get a chance again. He started pacing again. 

Being bounty hunting partners with his brother paid the bills, but didn’t leave much room for personal time. So if they wanted to be alone, it had to be on the rare cases that were easy enough for just one of them to go. He thought about calling them back again, this really was such a dumb idea, when there was a knock on the door. Dean just about jumped out of his skin and reached for his gun before remembering who he was expecting. He slid over to the window again and peeked outside. He quickly stashed his gun in the bedside table before opening the door. 

“Quick, come on in.” Dean ushered the man inside, looked around and closed the door. The last thing he needed was anyone to be nosy enough to see what he was doing and have the off chance Sam would hear about it. 

“Dean I’m assuming?” The man asked and Dean nodded. Dean gave him a once over and realized this guy would be perfect. He’d made the right call after all.  
“Yea. And uh, what’s um, what’s your name?” 

“Castiel, but I’m pretty flexible to being called whatever you want. I mean, you’re the paying customer right?”

“Right. Right. So um Cas, did they tell you….you know, what I wanted?” Dean could feel his whole face turning red. This shit was really embarrassing to talk about. 

Cas shook his head, “Just that it was an odd request. I took the job because I like odd. I’m up for a challenge. Where would you like me?” 

Dean held out his hands. “Wait a second, just wait. This isn’t, you know, a sex thing. I’m not really into guys like that.”

“Well, then this is an odd request.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on Dean’s bed. “Why would you call a male escort service if you’re not interested in receiving our services?” Castiel paused and then glared at him. “Are you going to try and tell me I’m going to hell for my lifestyle? Or that I can find Jesus and repent and have a glorious new lifestyle? Because let me just tell you, I’m not the one in a dirty motel room wasting time with prostitutes. I can go home to my Penthouse apartment if you’re not interested in my services. But you’re paying either way.” 

Dean jumped in front of him to block his way out. “Wait! It’s not like that. Please. Just let me explain. I promise I’m not gonna convert you. Shit, I don’t even really believe in God or Angels or whatever.” 

“Then talk.” Cas said sitting back down on the bed. 

“Okay, we, well, it’s embarrassing. But I spend a lot of time on the road. I’m a bounty hunter with my brother. So I don’t get a chance to, you know, make connections with people. Sex I can have whenever. Sex is easy. But the closeness, you can’t really have that unless you, you know, let someone actually get close to you. And I don’t really have time for a relationship when I move around so much. So what I want is,” Dean rubbed his neck and coughed. “I just want, you know, to pretend that we’re in love. Just for a few hours. It’s nice, you know, watching a movie with someone, laughing at stupid jokes, just, being together. But I chose a guy because with my life I can’t afford to get attached for real. And I couldn’t just use on of the girls I’ve had sex with because, they might take it the wrong way. You know, think it was real. This way, we BOTH know what this is. And since I’m paying for it, we can go our separate ways when we’re done.” Dean couldn’t believe he said the words out loud. They sounded so stupid. But Cas, who had been watching him the whole time he was speaking, held out his hand to Dean. His face had softened from the earlier scowl and he was actually smiling. 

“Dean, it’s human to want a connection with someone. To be lonely. I’m not going to judge you. Especially in my line of work, judgement just isn’t in me. If you want to cuddle all night long and just talk, we can do that. And I promise I won’t tell anyone, since you seem to be worried about that. If anyone asks at work, I’ll say we did a bunch of illegal moves that left me tingly for days after.” Cas promised and Dean laughed. “And you can pretend I was never here. Your brother doesn’t have to know.” 

Dean took the few steps across the floor so he was standing right in front of Cas. Cas reached up and slid Dean’s jacket off his shoulders. “Can you, you know, take your jacket off too? It’ll be more comfortable that way.” 

“Of course Dean, whatever you want.” Cas stood up and he was inches from Dean, but he didn’t try anything. He just shrugged his trench coat off and stepped out of his shoes. When he was in only his shirt and pants he looked up at Dean again. “Now how do YOU want us to be?”

“I, uh,” Dean really did hate asking for this kind of stuff. Cas seemed to understand. He nodded and crawled on the bed. 

“You can just lay down however you want. If you want to cuddle me, just slide on behind me. If you want me to hold you, just lay down in front. We don’t have to talk about it.”  
Dean really appreciated how perceptive this guy was to his needs. Dean had never be good at asking for what he wanted. Cas seemed to get that. So this way he could just do it. Dean kicked off his boots and removed his other shirt until he was only wearing his undershirt and jeans. He kneeled on the bed and hesitated. He knew what he wanted. But would actually taking it make him a wuss? He debated for a second before Cas sat up and grabbed his hand. He tugged Dean until he was laying down and then he wrapped himself around him. He tucked his chin into Dean’s neck and wrapped his arm around Dean’s side. “Okay?” He asked and Dean nodded gratefully. This was exactly what he needed. He shifted his legs and Cas slid one over his thigh over his and hooked his ankle around Dean’s so they were completely entwined. Cas reached back to grab the remote from the night side table and handed it to Dean. 

“Whatever you want love.” Cas purred in his ear and Dean nodded again. His heart was racing, but he also was so comfortable. He’d worried it would be awkward to spoon with a guy. But with Cas, he felt at ease. Comfortable. Protected. Dean flipped on some old western and just let himself get lost in the sound of Cas’ heartbeat against his back, and his breath in his ear. They stayed like that together for quite a while, just laying together. Cas rubbing Deans side and belly soothingly, until Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and entwined their fingers and brought his hand up to kiss the knuckles.

“Thank you.” He murmured and then he felt Cas kiss his neck.  
“Anything for you baby.” Dean arched up into the kiss. It should be weird, but it wasn’t. He’d always left little kisses on the girls he’d done this with before. And he knew how intimate it was. Even if it was just in the moment. And isn’t this what he’d wanted? The intimacy and closeness this kind of stuff produced?  
Cas rubbed their entwined hands down Dean’s chest again and kissed his ear. Dean swallowed hard and blurted out, “So how did you get into escorting?” 

Cas stiffened behind him and Dean wanted to kick himself. He didn’t want Cas to be upset, he just wanted to put a little space between them, without actually stopping what they were doing. Remind himself of what this was. Plus, he was curious about Cas. He wanted to know more about him. 

“I’m not judging you, remember you said you wouldn’t judge me either? I’m just, curious.”  
Cas stayed quiet for a minute and just when Dean thought he wouldn’t answer, he resumed petting Dean’s chest and blew out a breath in his ear. “I kind of fell into it. There was a time when I wasn’t doing so well. My company was downsizing, they reposed my car, my boyfriend left me. So, I knew I liked sex, and I knew I was pretty good at it. So I started doing favors for people I knew for a little extra cash. At first it was just the little stuff. A BJ here, a quickie in the elevator, whatever could earn me a few bucks. Then I was at a club and this guy approached me, said he’d heard about me around the club and wanted to know if I was willing to stop making pocket change to trade up for the high rollers. Of course he’d take a cut since he was finding me the customers, but he was right. The pay was 100x better than what I was getting. And again, I love having sex. Anything, any position, trying new things, the feelings, the moans, watching the face of your partner climax. I enjoy it all.” 

Dean laughed and rubbed Cas’ arm with his free hand. “You’re more of a perv than your pretty face would lead me to believe.” He had to turn the conversation back to playful. He’d expected a flippant answer. Not a true one about Cas’ struggles and his love of sex. What could he say to the man who loved sex but was getting paid to cuddle?  
Cas pulled Dean closer. “You think I have a pretty face? Thank you.” He kissed his cheek and Dean blushed again. He DID think Cas had a pretty face, and wasn’t that new? He’d never thought about a guy like that before. He’d noticed when a guy was good looking of course, but never in a way that he was actually appreciating it like he was now. Or, he hadn’t thought he’d done it before. Sam had teased him a few times about flirting with a guy named Adam on a previous case. But he hadn’t been flirting had he? Maybe Sam had seen something he didn’t. Dean cleared his throat and pushed back against Cas. He wanted to get back to just feelings and stop thinking things that might ruin everything. 

“Do you want to sit up with me? Like you lean against the headboard and I’ll lean against you?” Dean asked and Cas pulled away. Dean immediately missed his heat. But when Cas leaned against the headboard and pulled Dean against him, he sighed in contentment. Cas wrapped both hands around Deans stomach and rubbed his cheek against Deans. 

“So tell me about you. How’d you get into Bounty Hunting?”  
Dean rubbed his hands over Cas’. “Well, we both always wanted to make sure that people were protected. And nobody should be above the law. So we hunt down the sons of bitches who think they’re the exception and make them face the music.” 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” 

“No more dangerous than showing up to random guys houses. Seriously aren’t you ever scared of who’s on the other side of the door?” Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

“I can take care of myself. Besides, Gabriel does back ground checks on everyone who calls in. I know if they have a history. Believe it or not, not all pimps are abusers who will stop at nothing to get their money. Gabriel actually cares if we come back hurt.”

“What if they’re psychos who aren’t caught?” Dean asked and Cas shrugged. 

“There are always risks. But I think yours is more dangerous than mine. You chase KNOWN criminals. What if they shot you? Or stabbed you?” 

“They have.” Dean shifted and pulled his collar down to reveal a scar on his shoulder. “Got stabbed a few months ago chasing a pedophile across Montana. He might have stabbed me, but he’s the one who had to go to jail with 3 broken bones when they convicted his ass to 60 years no parole.” 

“Dean…” Cas brought his one hand up and traced the line with his finger. “So you save the world during the day and don’t even have anyone to kiss you better at night? Why? You’re a hero Dean, and hella good looking if you don’t mind me saying. You could have anyone to cuddle you like this.”  
Dean shook his head. “I told you. I don’t want a commitment. I don’t have time. And my job is to dangerous.” 

“I think, you do want a commitment. You want someone to love you and tell you everything is going to be alright. To care if you get hurt. To appreciate what you do. And you deserve to have all of that.”

“Cas-“

Cas leaned down and kissed the scar under his fingers. “But until you find that person, I can kiss it better for you.” He tilted his head and kissed Dean’s chin, close to his lips but not quite close enough. “I can kiss you better.” 

Dean felt himself lean forward but drew back at the last second and turned his head. “Cas, I like you. And I appreciate what you’re doing for me. But I’m not…I mean, I don’t-“

Cas pulled back and shook his head gently. “Shhhh. It’s fine Dean. You wanted us to pretend we were in love right? Well I’m just showing you I love you. But I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. Don’t worry. How about a massage? Just loosen up those muscles? Nothing sexy, I just want to make you relaxed.” 

“Yeah, yeah that I can do.” Dean sat up off Cas, scooted off to the side and patted the bed. “Lie down.” 

Cas stared at him and suddenly laughed. “I meant I would give you a massage Dean.” 

“Let me do this, please Cas. We’re in love right? Let me take care of you.” 

Cas brought his hand up to cup Dean’s cheek. “Baby, all you do is take care of everyone else. That’s apparent just from knowing you a few hours.” 

“Come on, take off your shirt and lay down.” Dean asked again and was grateful when Cas finally nodded and started unbuttoning his shirt. He knew everything was different with Cas. The intimacy he’d craved, he was getting. And that scared him a little. He didn’t know what would happen if he let Cas touch him like that. He’d know who he was before Cas walked through that door. Now he wasn’t so sure. But he knew he WANTED to make Cas feel good. Cas had made him feel safe and cherished all night. Validated his work. Seen into his inner most desires. He wanted to return the favor. Once Cas was laying down, Dean threw his leg over Cas and straddled his back. This he knew he was good at. He put his hands in the middle of Cas’ shoulders and began kneading. There was a comfortable silence between them as Dean started the massage and Cas let out a happy sigh. He started on his shoulders and moved down to his back. Gently circling his thumbs into the muscles. Cas shifted under him and turned his head. 

“Harder Dean.” He asked and Dean chuckled and leaned down to kiss the back of Cas’ neck. Reveling in the intimacy the two of them had created.

“Never quite heard that before when it wasn’t accompanied by sex.” 

“Well the girls you’ve done this with before must have been quite delicate then. Come on Dean, You’re not going to break me. Give me what you’ve got.” 

Nodding Dean rose to the challenge and dug his fingers in harder, the way he knew he liked, but very few girls had actually been able to accomplish. 

“Ah! Yea, like that.” Cas gasped out and Dean swallowed hard again. 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” He said continuing to dig into the muscles. 

“MMmm, doing what?” Cas asked dazed and Dean paused. Did he not know what he sounded like? Did he not realize the noises he was making? Then that meant he wasn’t breaking his promise. He wasn’t trying to push Dean for more. He was just enjoying what Dean was offering. He suddenly realized he could TRUST Cas. Dean smiled and slid his hands down to Cas’ lower back. He’d promised to make Cas feel good, and he planned on keeping his promise. 

A few hours later Dean woke with a start and only relaxed when a familiar voice whispered in his ear. “Shhhh baby. It’s only 5:45. We still have 15 minutes.” 

Dean hadn’t really meant to fall asleep. But after the massage they’d gone back to cuddling and watching movies. Cas had made fun of the westerns that Dean secretly loved, until he’d put on a cooking show to stop the teasing. Then when he’d starting talking shit about the cooking show Cas had defended it as an amazing show. He laughed and they’d compromised on watching the sci-fi channel. They’d both been poking fun, while loving every second of, star trek, for a few hours when Dean had drifted off in Cas’ arms. 

Dean turned until he was face to face with Cas and nudged his head under Cas’ chin. There wasn’t much of a height difference between them; Dean was probably only an inch or 2 taller. But laying down he felt like Cas was a giant. Able to shield him from the world. 

“Thank you. For everything last night. I really needed this.” Dean burrowed himself into Cas’ chest as he felt his face go red again. After everything they’d shared and he could still get embarrassed. But it’s not like he’d ever been good sharing his feelings. He was much better with actions. 

“The pleasure was mostly mine.” Cas slid his hand under Dean’s T-shirt and rubbed his back. “That was seriously the best massage I’ve ever had.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No I mean it. It felt so good, I feel like I should be paying you.” Cas said. And there it was. His call back to reality. He knew what this had been from the start. Wanted it to be this. Now they could both go back to their lives no strings and no commitment. But Dean was still sad to see their little game end. Here in this room it was easy to pretend he was loved. Cherished. Once Cas left he’d be back to being a lonely bounty hunter who only got laid every few weeks, with only his brother for company. He’d thought doing this would get it out of his system so he wouldn’t feel the need to do it again for a while. All it did was make him realize how lonely he really was. He let himself stay warm and comfortable for a few more seconds before he gently pushed out of Cas’ arms and rolled out of bed. 

“So will Gabriel charge my card when you get back, or-“

“Don’t Dean. Just don’t.” Cas threw the blankets back and sat up stretching. 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t try and put up a wall between us because you’re embarrassed about last night. You don’t have to worry. You paid for me. I don’t have any silly ideas about being in love with you for real. I’m not going to stalk you or blow up your phone or push you for anything you told me time and again you don’t want.” Cas leaned over and picked up his shoes. Dean shuffled his feet embarrassed for a different reason now. He hadn’t meant to offend Cas. Didn’t want him to think he regretted what they’d done. Because he hadn’t. He’d enjoyed it more than he’d meant to, that was the problem. Cas grabbed his shirt and buttoned it before grabbing his coat off the chair. 

“But if you’re worried your brother will see it on your card statement, it will show up simply as Gabriel’s. You can tell him it was a bar, or a sex club, or whatever you want and there is no way to trace it back to what it really is.” 

“Cas-”  
Cas reached down and grabbed Dean’s hand. “I want you to know, I meant what I said. You are a hero. I do appreciate the work you do. And you deserve someone to take care of you when you’re done taking care of the world. I hope you find that someday Dean. I really do.” He brushed past Dean who wheeled around and grabbed his arm on instinct. 

“Until I do, can, would it be okay to do this again the next time I’m in town?” Dean asked willing his heart to stop beating so hard he was sure Cas could hear it.  
Cas smiled, took a step toward him and kissed his neck again. Dean barely stopped himself form shivering in pleasure, barely. Cas pulled back and cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb soothingly back and forth. “I’ll look forward to it. Really. Next time you call, ask for me by name.” Cas said and dropped his hand and headed for the door. When he got there he turned and gave Dean a smile so bright he almost felt his knees wobble. “Next time I’ll give you a two night for one deal. So make sure you have enough time away from your brother.” 

As the door closed Dean let himself sink down onto the bed. When he’d created this plan he thought he’d feel better at the end of it. He hadn’t planned on being left with a stupid smile on his face and his heart beating hard in his chest. Yes he realized he was still going to be lonely. And he knew what he had to look forward to when his brother got back. He knew he had no idea when he’d be back here, or when he’d ditch Sam long enough to make the call. But he DID know that he would make the call again. He knew that for the first time in months he felt good. And he didn’t feel as alone. Because even if it was for one night, or two, he could stave off the loneliness and enjoy the company of someone else. And feel truly loved and protected. And even if it wasn’t real, even if it was just brought on by the moment, and the little bubble they’d created to ditch the outside world. He’d take it. He pulled the number out of his wallet and stared at it with that smile still on his face as pulled out his pocket knife and cut a slit behind the credit card holders. He slipped the number inside so Sammy wouldn’t accidentally find it and stuffed it back into his pocket. He laid back down on the bed, intending to be lazy for a few more hours before calling his brother about the case when he realized the bed still smelled like Cas. He rolled onto his side and he pulled the pillow to his face. He sighed as he closed his eyes and realized, for the first time in a long time, he was truly happy.


End file.
